Not Evil (Dee Dee and the Man)
Not Evil is a song sung by Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. The song is meant to convince Lucy, Benny, Batman, Unikitty and MetalBeard that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi is - as the title suggests - not evil. Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi manages to convince Lola Bunny, Rex, Annie and Larry Lambeosaurus that she is not evil, via presents she offered them. However, Ms. Mimi still remains suspicious of her. *1 *Ms. Mimi: Oh no, are we in a musical? *Rex: Uhhh... Hope not/Yep get ready. *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Hello friends, my name is Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi. *Don't worry, I'm totally not one of those evil queens *You've read about in fairy tales or seen in the movies *And there's no reason at all to be suspicious of... me! *Royal Guards: Not evil, not evil, no. The least evil person I know. *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Mhmm! *Ms. Mimi: I don't know why, but it's very suspicious that you're leading with this. *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: I'm so not a villain, I have zero evil plans. *No ulterior motives, just want to help where I can! *I want to shower you with gifts 'cause I'm selfless and sweet! *So there's no reason at all to be suspicious of... *1 *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, the least evil queen in history! *And if you do not believe me! *I totally won't imprison your family! *'Cause that'd be evil! And that's so.... not me! *Royal Guards: Not evil, not evil, no. The least evil person I know. *Ms. Mimi: Really? Because I'm getting super evil vibes here. *(Royal Guards: Not evil, not evil, no. The least evil person I know.) *2 *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Lola Bunny, do you like spaceships? ‘Cause I think they are GREAT!! *Lola Bunny: How'd you know that? Loving spaceships is my one defining trait! *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Well, now my good friend you can build the spaceships of your dreams *On your very own planet with your most spaceship building team! *Lola Bunny: (Gasps) *Ms. Mimi: Come on, do not fall for this! *Lola Bunny: Mimi haven't you heard? *There's no reason at all to be suspicious of... her! *Royal Guards: Not evil, not evil, no. The least evil person I know. *Ms. Mimi : ! HaYeah, I know she keeps saying that, but she's clearly an evil queen! *Larry Lambeosaurus: Yargh! Well I'm not buying it! *3 *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Larry Lambeosaurus, a pirate without a ship, that's so cruel! *It's like a spider without a web or a queen without a fool! *Ms. Mimi: Even her metaphors are suspicious! *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: I've got a surprise for you! *A planet that's really a pirate ship and the population's your crew! *Larry Lambeosaurus: Her story checks out, she's cool, not evil. *4, 5 *Annie: What about me? *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Annie/Smurfette, what's the most glitter you can imagine? *Annie: A lot! *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Times that by infinty! *Annie: Woo-hoo! *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: And Rex- *Rex: Don't even try it, lady! I don't need anything. *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Oh, I know that's why I'm going to give you half of everything. *Rex: Uh, like, everything, everything? *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Everything, everything. *Rex: She's rad. This chick gets me. *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Here's some other adjectives people use to describe me, *"Un-duplicitous", "un-malicious", "un-conniving", "un-nasty"! *Ms. Mimi: You're just adding "un" to words that describe you. *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Who, me? *2 *I'm Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi! The most least evil person you'll ever meet! *And if you make eye contact with me, I totally won't have you executed immediately! *'Cause that'd be evil! *Banarnar and Flaminga: Evil! *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Evil! *Royal Guards: Evil! *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Evil! *And that's so! Not...me..... Category:Song Category:Heroes